Stand by Me
by SinCan
Summary: Once again, Kagome is set off on another adventure. Only this time, saving a prince from a dark fate. [ Mainly!Ardyn x Kagome x Noctis; Slight!Kagome!harem; little OP!Kagome / Not a serious story]
1. Chapter 1

**[ Author's Notes ]:**

Ardyn is like my favorite character in FFXV game. I didn't like how the Astrals fucked him until the end (even Noctis too). Honestly I don't know where I even got an idea for a story like this. Maybe from a dream I've had? Either way, yes, this is an Inuyasha x FFXV. It's interesting, because Kagome has the ability to purify demonic aura. She'll be able to heal those in Eos similar to that of an Oracle. Not to mention there is a chance for her to heal Ardyn instead of Noctis dying? Of course...but would he be able to allow the Lucien line to continue after what happened to him? Who knows~

Hehe so many ideas came to me when I decided to just write this story. So hopefully, you enjoy this. Please keep in mind that I will not 100% follow both. I'm going to try my best to mix them together (mostly FFXV's plot). As for the pairings, it's going to be sort of a harem type, but mostly focusing on Noctis, and Ardyn (maybe Nyx as the story progresses). The story is not taken serious, since Kagome will be a little OP.

Also, I apologize for my bad grammar, and spelling. I'll try to fix it, but there will be some that would be miss. Either way, I hope you enjoy this~

 **Rated:** T - M (Might change later on)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FFXV or Inuyasha. If I did, the ending to FFXV wouldn't be so damn sad...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After the graduation ceremony, Kagome decided to not go to the after-party with her friends. Instead, she went to her family's shrine. Even though she's been visiting there every day, staring at that same old well.

However, today's date holds a whole different meaning for her. It's not because of her graduating high school. It was an anniversary. Third year to be exact.

... three years.

It's been three years, since the bone eater's well has been sealed. She entered the feudal era with the Shikon no Tama and disappeared with it when it vanished. She tried so many times to go back to the feudal era, but all of her attempts were failures.

The possibly of the bone eater's well won't connect might be because of her feelings. When it disappeared, and she was in plunged into that darkness. It was so dark that no light could ever be seen. She was scared, and sad. Alone for so long that she didn't notice she was gone for three whole days. There was no possible way for her to tell time in that place.

It felt like an **eternity** there.

She didn't even think that it made her grandpa, mom, and Souta upset, and scared. She felt so terrible from knowing that. She was happy to return home to ease their worries. She didn't want to no longer make them worry over her. She didn't want her family to think that the next time she'll disappear would be their last time, they'll ever see her.

And then because of that feeling and thoughts... the well closed.

Kagome press her hand on the edge of well, rubbing the worn wood with her fingers. When she was a child, she would always thought it was stupid for her grandpa to have such a thing still existing in this modern age.

A family shrine?

How lame.

She was such an idiot then that she never realize of how much this simple family object has given to her. The well has done so much for her. Her once boring high-schooler's life was adventurous one to save the world. The people she met on her journey. The memories she's created there. The foes she fought, and the friends she made. It was because of this well...

 _'... and I wouldn't have met him... Inuyasha.'_

Of course, she cannot forget about him. He was her first love.

Her feelings for Inuyasha would never changed, even though she knows a part of him would never loved her as much as he did for Kikyo. And yet knowing that, she still wants to see him... but is he her only reason to go back to the feudal era?

She went back in time because of the Shikon no Tama. When it disappeared, she returned home. Her purpose in the feudal era was completed.

Now, she is back in her own time. Living a normal life. About to go to college and get a job. Maybe start a family if she is lucky to meet a guy that could overcome her feelings for the hanyou in the feudal era.

And yet... all of that sounds... boring to her.

The feudal era, there was so much she has done there. Her powers as Miko was greatly needed. Knowing what she can do, she helped so many people. Healing them. Encouraging them. The feeling of helping others felt so joyous to her. Not to mention the adventures she would go on to go such lengths to save someone.

Kagome's hand gripped the well as her eyes staring down within in it at the ground, before closing them shut.

...she wants to go back.

She wants to go back to that life...

A place where someone like her is greatly needed there...

 _'I want to go back... I want to...'_

She focuses all of her feelings on simple wish. The feudal era. Hoping it would open the well once more. Her desire to abandon her simple life and go back to a world where she felt a great sense of belonging.

When she opened her eyes, no longer there was a ground bottom at the end, but now a bright blue sky. So bright that she felt the pull to jump right in once again.

"The sky..." Kagome whispered with disbelief, and slight awe of happiness. This couldn't be real. It's a dream, but hearing the birds chirp down below from the other side told her it's not a hallucination. The well has once again opened. She can go back.

Tears swelling her eyes at the images of her friends, she wipes them away before they could fall down on her face. No more crying. None of that. She can go back to see them.

She looks back behind her at her house, debating if she should go inside to tell them of the news. However, if there is a possibility the well would close during the time away. She can't risk it. Not again.

Kagome doesn't waste another second to spare, and jumps on into it. Her smile grew as she falls closer to the blue sky. However, before she could reach out the other side to pull herself over. Everything shifted to complete darkness. Not a single light was shown around her. She looked around with a bewildered expression before memories of those three days came back to her.

"I'm...I'm back here again?" She questioned to herself, staring for any sign of light or person here with her. "I don't understand... I saw the sky..."

This couldn't be happening. She just saw the well opened. This cannot be another illusion by the Shikon no Tama. She destroyed it with her wish. Inuyasha, and her got out of here. So why is she back?

Unless... the jewel was-

"The Shikon no Tama is no more." A beautiful, but yet cheerful soothing voice spoke within the darkness, or rather behind her. She turned around to stare in surprise at the ancient woman before her. Her ancestor, the great priestess...

"Midoriko?" She whispered with disbelief that she is here before her. Her spirit moved on into the after life after the jewel was gone. "If the Shikon no Tama doesn't exist, and you're here... am I dead?"

"No, you are not." Midoriko smiled with a slightly amused expression. Of course it was short lived once Kagome went straight into asking her questions on the reason she's here.

"Then I don't understand... why am I here? And not in the feudal era?" She asked, staring at the ancient priestess before her. "Can I not go back?"

Is she not allowed to?

"No, you are able to return." Midoriko's eyes lower as she continues on. "...but I am afraid that you are greatly needed once again with your abilities. Elsewhere that is not in the Feudal Era." She explained, turning to looking off into the distance in the abyss. "You've killed Naraku, ended his quest for immortality, and saved this world from a great peril... However, there is another world that is needed of you." She looks back at the young girl.

"What?" Kagome nearly stuttered. Another world? There is more than one?

Then again, she didn't think there would be demons, or that she would have such strong spiritual powers either. So this shouldn't really be a surprise to her. What she doesn't get is why does it have to be her to save a world that is not her own?

Midoriko's face turn stern at her for even doubting what she is capable of. "Kagome, you have abilities as a Miko that has surpassed many in this realm. It goes beyond greater than any beings you've encounter. Far more than my own." Kagome's eyes widen at the news. She looks down at her hands, wondering if she is truly that strong. "With your ability, you can undo what is to be done."

She looks up at the ancient priestess. "What do you mean?"

Midoriko grows silent for a bit before explaining to her. "There is a world known as Eos. It... It was created by a race of superior beings known as the six astrals. In your terms, they'll be called gods."

A world with six gods?

"The six are: Titan the god of earth, Ramuh the storm god, Leviathan the sea goddess, Shiva the goddess of ice, Ifrit the god of fire, and Bahamut the god of light. Together, they've created Eos." Midoriko explained, making sure Kagome pays attention to every word she is saying. Which she is, considering she's talking about powerful beings. "With their creation completed, they've retreated back to the realm they came from. Not while leaving their marks, agendas, and history on the world."

Even so, she still doesn't get why it has to be a mortal person like her. If there are six gods in that world. What good would she be to them?

"I don't understand... why am I needed? I am just one human girl. I would be useless in their world."

Midoriko walks over to her, smiling as she presses her hand on her shoulder. "You are more than that Kagome, and you know it. The six astrals are indeed powerful, but they have limits. Such as the starscourage the _Betrayer_ has made. The one thing they cannot undo." She stated.

The Betrayer?

Who is that, and what is a starscourge?

Midoriko's eyes narrow as she starts explaining the starscourage. A horrible creation. "It's a plague created by Ifrit when he turned his back on his brethren, and the mortals. It turns men, and animals into vicious nocturnal creatures known as daemons."

"Demons?" Kagome said in a confused voice. Does she mean like Inuyasha?

Midoriko shakes her head. "It's not like the demons in this world of ours. The starscourge is a cloud of photosynthetic organisms that drink light before it reaches the ground. A parasitic protozoa." She explains, removing her hand off of Kagome's shoulder. "There is a being similar to that of a Miko, but there is one, and only one in Eos. An Oracle. A person that is tasked of keeping the plague at bay and stop the world from plunging into perpetual darkness."

Similar to that of a Miko who is tasked of purify demonic aura and protecting humans.

"However, she does not have the ability of a Miko. She cannot easily purify the plague from ever existing."

"Is that why I am needed? To stop this starscourage from turning Eos into complete darkness?" Kagome asked with a frown, and it's not because of what she is thinking. "These astrals, have they done anything to help the people? Why is there only one person helping them?"

There shouldn't be just one Oracle on a mission to heal so many people. She cannot imagine how much lack of sleep, or problems the poor person is going through to deal with such a heavy burden.

"Like I've said, the astrals can only do so much in their power." Kagome rolled her eyes on that comment. There is no way those gods could only do so little to help. They have that much power, and they cannot undo what one of their kind has created? She doesn't believe it. "Bahamut has gifted the mortals special powers to fight the darkness Ifrit has created. Two families known as the Nox Fleuret, and Lucis Caelum possess them. The Oracle comes from the Nox Fleuret, and their ability is able to halt the starscourage. Not destroy it completely."

 _'Even so... it doesn't stop it from spreading like a wildfire...'_ Kagome thought.

"The Caelum, a royal bloodline of the Lucis kingdom, possess a different ability from the Oracle. The first king of Lucis was gifted with a crystal, a source of great magical power. Unlike the Nox Fleuret family, their mission was to guard the Crystal until the crystal's Chosen King would be born to their bloodline. For he is the only one to destroy the darkness." Midoriko explained.

Now she is really confused. If this Bahamut gave the people in Eos the tools they need to beat the starscourage, then why is she even needed over there.

"If he is the only one, then how come they need me? They already pick someone to do it." Kagome cross her arms in front of her chest. She is not going to be used in some game those gods are putting up with.

"It's not that simple... Not without a price."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko pause for a bit before continuing to speak. "The Chosen King can indeed end the starscourage, but not without laying down a life. **His** life."

"He... He has to _die_?"

Midoriko nodded. "Yes... and he is soon going to be the last of his line. If the prophecy is completed, his bloodline will cease to exist. Not just his, but also the Nox Fleuret as well."

Well that doesn't sound too much of a pressure on a newly graduated high school girl. She never even met this so-called prince, but hearing that he is going to die. Not mention his entire bloodline, legacy, will be gone. It doesn't sit well with her. She never likes the idea of someone dying for the greater good if there is alternative to be taken. It doesn't seem right, nor will she stand by to let it happen if she could change it.

However, there is just one thing...

"How do you know of this, Midoriko?"

"...Shiva." The goddess of ice? "She... She was an old friend of mine... I used to travel across the worlds, but Eos was one I didn't stray too long in. One I should have, and could have prevented what is yet to come..." She looks down at her feet with a face filled with a regret. Only for a split second, before returning to normal, but it was enough for Kagome to see that the ancient priestess wishes she could have changed the ill fate for those that bear there. "She was the one to asked me to reach you out. You're the only one who can change the dark fate of the Chosen King that is destined to die."

The only one of her descendants that can do it.

"It is your choice... I can take you to Eos, or you can remain here with your family and live a normal life."

Kagome doesn't say anything. For a few minutes just silence was between the two priestess before the young teenager start laughing softly. Surprising the older one with a frown soon after, and complete change of character within a short amount of time-span.

"You expect me to go back home after hearing that?" Kagome lets out an annoyed sigh, shaking her head at all of this. It seems things never change, even in other worlds. "These astrals really should think things through. What is with " _gods_ ", and demons thinking they can handle everything they want without thinking of their consequence or others' well-beings? Che. Typical..." She is going to regret it, but if people's lives are at stake. She is not going to stand by to let them die. "I'll go, but I have some questions first."

"Go on." Midoriko replied with a smile, pleased that she accepted.

Kagome puts her hand on her hip, and uses her other to hold up one finger. "My family... How long will I be gone?"

"Until you've completed your journey. Once you're done, you are given the option to return home back at this time. They'll won't notice your disappearance, nor feel grief during the time you're away." That sounds... good. She'll know how long she'll be gone, but they won't notice that many weeks have gone by. It'll just be like she didn't even left. It's far better than what they've went through when she went on her journey in the feudal era. They won't have experience that again. "However, you may stay there if you desire to."

She's not sure about that.

"Okay... What about the feudal era? If I come back when I am done, would I be able to go there and see my friends?" Kagome asked. Even though she does love the idea of going on an adventure of saving people. She still misses her friends... especially Inuyasha.

"Of course." Midoriko replied, just two words. Nothing more. Nothing less. She isn't sure if she should believe her by how vague the words are, but the ancient priestess hasn't made her doubt her just yet.

Kagome removes her hand off her hip, trying to process anymore questions. So far none to ask. "I can't think of anything else to ask, but..."

She wants to say goodbye to her family, but if she does. She won't stop herself from crying. Midoriko did say when she did, she can come back to this exact time. So her family won't go through during those three days of darkness. They'll be... okay. Besides, she is not good at saying goodbyes, especially one that would be awkward if she returns a minute later after she said it.

Kagome takes a deep breath before looking at the ancient priestess with a determined face. "I'll do it."

"Very well." Midoriko said as Kagome felt something heavier on her back. She turns around to see her yellow backpack that is stuffed with items are on her. She didn't even notice her uniform changed into the one she wore back in freshmen year. She was too focus on the bow, and arrows that lay nestle behind her back along her backpack. "You'll be needing those... and thank you, Kagome."

Before she could respond to the priestess, a bright light appear behind her. Out of instinct, Kagome shield her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn't notice her surroundings change into an area of a barren land. Not a sight of grass anywhere, but dirt and rocks all around her. There was no buildings spotted, despite the creatures, and people lurking nearby. Still, it was something she never seen before.

Kagome remove her hand and took in the sight. "This... this is Eos?"

She smiled, unaware of golden eyes watching her behind a large rock. She wouldn't have notice it if she didn't turn her head towards its direction. Sensing a disturbing aura near her, Kagome reaches behind her to grab an arrow, but it was too late. The creature jump out of its hiding place, and lunges straight towards her.

Luckily, she evades it's attack with ease. After dealing with countless enemies in the feudal era, and training relentlessly in the last three years. She has learned a thing, or two about sneak attacks. Still, she was taken out of surprise by the creature's appearance. It reminded her of a large wolf that has been mutated. Its fur lost on some parts of its body. Replace by pulsating bring yellow veins and harden stone-like shell growing out that resembles a body armor.

She didn't have time to gawk anymore at its appearance as it was ready to strike at her again. Just in time, she summons some of her spiritual powers to put up a pink barrier around her to defect it's attack. The creature let out a loud shrilling howl-like cry that made Kagome shudder from hearing it. She stares at it behind the barrier, hearing a hissing sound coming from the damage parts on its face like a burned flesh. The creature growl at her, but kept it distance out of fear from the barrier.

Kagome didn't waste no time. She reaches behind her, pulls out an arrow. The creature must have knew what she was doing. It charge at her once she removes the barrier to use her other hand. It didn't attack in time once she pulled the string to strike it in the chest. Not missing her hit marker. The creature glows a light pink color before turning into pile of ashes.

She lets out a long breath to slow down her beating heart. Her eyes still fixated on the remains before her. "Was that... was that a daemon?"

 _"Yes, there is more in the area further up ahead_." She nearly jumped when she hears Midoriko's voice. She looked around for the ancient priestess, but couldn't find her in sight. She must be talking to her in her head.

"You know, you could warn a girl beforehand! You can't just expect me to be ready once I set foot here!" Kagome looked up at the orange-red sky with a glare as if Midoriko is up there.

" _Even without my warning, you were able to sense it, did you not?_ " Kagome bit the bottom of her lip. She got her there. " _Your powers has increased over the last three years. You've grown even more powerful than you were before_."

Kagome blush lightly from Midoriko's compliments. She didn't miss the tone of admiration in it either. "Well... I didn't just do nothing when I was back home..."

It helped distracted her from boredom and kept her mind off of missing her friends.

The ancient priestess went silent when loud roars echo off into a distance near the west side of the lone teenager in the field. Kagome headed towards that direction and soon came on the edge of a cliff she was on. She looks ahead of her to see a battle taking place. Large, but not many, group of people in black attire that reminded her of ninjas, due to her hoods. She watched them fight daemons some that looked like the one she killed, but others that are too large... and there were also robots?

Observing, the hooded dark figures fought them. They were having the upper hand when she notices few of them threw daggers, and teleport where they were at. Others using magic such as lightning and fire to push the daemons away from them.

Luckily, Midoriko explained who they were. _"Kingsglaive. They're an elite group of soldiers that defend the kingdom of Lucis. They're battling the forces of Nilfheim. A kingdom that Lucis has been at war for a very long time in Eos._ "

Kagome looks over at the other side, which she assumes to be Nilfheim. It's quite ironic, since the robots, which is she is assuming are the soldiers by their attire. It's all white. Usually the good guys wear the color, but here it's different.

"They're using daemons... and robots?"

She could almost imagine Midoriko nodded at her words. She watched few of the glaives on top of a castle-like building summoning a fire tornado in the middle of field. Forcing the glaives to fall back as it took away their enemies. " _Yes... The emperor of Nilfheim is a ruthless supremacist who is dedicated expanding his kingdom. At any cost means necessary. He has conquered many nations with only Lucis remaining. He will not stop until his desire is met._ "

A loud roar caught her attention. She turns to look up to see a few ships in the air carrying a massive creature cover in smoke. They drop it into the field, changing the course of the battle's gain to their favor. Even with their strange abilities, they have no chance to stand against daemon of that size with massive amount of dark energy like that. They seem to know it as they're retreating from the battlefield.

"They're having trouble! I gotta go help them-"

" _Wait, Kagome!_ " Kagome stop in her tracks. _"Heed with caution, there are those that wish this world to be plunge into darkness. If they learn of your purpose, your journey will be more difficult here."_

"So the astrals are the only people that know about me? They can't help me, since you said so yourself, there is a limit to what they can do." Kagome replied with a frown, wanting Midoriko to hurry up with the conversation. She needs to help them.

" _True, but it doesn't mean they are the only ones. King Regis of Lucis and the Oracle are aware of your presence and purpose here_."

That's sounds reassuring, but she didn't say one person that she obviously didn't think she would miss. It was enough to distract her from the battle ahead.

"You cannot be with me... can you, Midoriko?" Kagome asked, hoping for the ancient priestess to tell her otherwise.

Which she doesn't. _"Sadly, I cannot linger too long in this world... You are on your own from here on out, but do not fear, you have allies among the astrals, Oracle, and Caelum bloodline._ " A sudden pause for a moment. " _However, keep this in mind... if the Oracle is to be slayed. The starscourage will spread, and nights be longer until there is no shred of light from the sun."_

"And daemons will be active all the time..." Kagome murmured as her eyes frown at the large daemon that is easily going through the tornado the glaives created. It didn't care if it killed some of the Nilfheim's soldiers, or the other daemons in its wake. Then again, Nilfheim didn't seem to care for the casualties either.

A kingdom that is willing to kill millions of people to expand its territory. She doesn't know if she should feel more disgusted at their emperor, or pity those that have suffer at the hands of him. Most likely both.

Thankfully, Midoriko offered a little tip, or rather a hint to aid her on her journey. " _There is a source that the starscourage comes from. If you purify it, it will end it."_

Of course, it cannot be that easy. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me." Kagome asked as Midoriko grows silent. She lets out a sigh from her lack of response. "Figures... You people sure love making it difficult for me..."

 _"Forgive me, Kagome. There is much I want to say, but... cannot._ "

"Why is that?" Kagome asked, waiting for Midoriko to respond.

... but she didn't.

"Midoriko?" She waited for her to say something. "Midoriko, hello?" Still no response. "You can't just say that and leave!" She shouted loudly, ignoring the battle ahead. She's just going to leave her like that, expect her to follow her purpose here so blindly. "Hey!"

After a few more seconds of silence, she accepted that she is alone. She didn't have much of a choice since she needs to focus on what's ahead of her.

"Guess, I am on my own now..." Kagome said as she pulled an arrow behind her back. She aims at the large daemon far from her, even from this distance. She sure she can hit it. Kagome takes a deep breath, focusing her reiki into her arrow. Feeling the arrow glow brightly within her hand. She held it there, waiting for the perfect moment. Even as the giant daemon forces it's ways over to the glaives after it disperses their fire tornado.

' _Just like before. Focus... Focus.'_ She pulls the arrow back more, concentrating on the daemon. She resisted the urge to shoot as it got closer to the glaives that summon the tornado on top of the castle-like building. She waited, until it's opens the armor-like on its shoulders to reveal a large mass of energy there. ' _Go!'_

She releases the arrow, watching it shine brightly in the sunset sky towards the daemons. Even some of the glaives on the ground saw it and watch it fly towards the large daemon. Right into the hit mark - it's chest.

"I got him!" Kagome exclaim with a smile as the daemon let out a roar. Moving its arms around frantically to get the arrow out of its chest. Slowly turning the creature into nothing more than a large of pile of ashes.

She stares down proudly, accomplished by what she done. Most of the glaives cheer as the Nilfheim's forces retreated away from the battle. While some obviously questioned about what happened, wondering where did that pink light come from.

"Umm..." Kagome murmured when she notices few of them spotted her and running towards her. Not thinking, she turns around, and was ready to run. For all she could know is that they think she is an enemy, but she didn't have time to process it through. Once a dagger was thrown from behind right in front of her. Within a few seconds, one of the glaives appeared with brown hair.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to get away that easily. Not after that little show you did." A deep voice, obviously a man said. His tone showing a hint of confidence. He stands up, holding the dagger in his hands, twirling it around. He turns around to reveal shock blue eyes, not expecting to see that the person that saved them is a girl.

Too bad Inuyasha wasn't here. He would have made this situation a little more bearable, even though she knows full well that he would have made it worse.

She is so not prepared for this job...

* * *

Amber eyes bored into the recording of Nilfheim's men caught from the battle with the Kingsglaive. He ignored the whispers, focusing on the bright pink light that killed the diamond weapon with ease.

He stopped the recording when the daemon turned into ashes and slowly press rewind buttom. Frame by frame, he follows the light to where it was fired, then stop when it came on an figure. He pressed the zoom-in until it was a set on a pixel figure that obviously resemble a girl when the view came far as it could go, but her facial feature couldn't be made out due to the quality of recording.

Nevertheless, it didn't stop the growing curiosity as a faint memory replay in his mind. A glimpse of familiar brown eyes filled. How he remembered those beautiful orbs that are filled with such fiery brightness. My, they could outshine any darkness that dare stands in her way. They draw him in just like that smile on her face. Strange enough the figure even resembles her in a way when he thinks about it.

The images only last for a mere second, before the murmurs from his men distracted him from such a fond memory thousands of years ago.

"What an interesting turn of events we have here." He presses the play button to watch the girl fire a bright pink light towards the daemon. After so many years, he has never thought there would be day he would see that again. To accept a hand outside this realm is a desperate move for them. It's almost quite flattering that they need a person like her. A priestess to purify the darkness along side the Chosen King. A wonderful tale for the future generations to read.

A smile appears on the man's face, he tosses the remote to the nearest men as he walks away dramatically. His footsteps echoing off the cold tiles while humming a thoughtful tune. It seems his plans might have to take a different course after all.

* * *

 **[ Author's Notes ]:**

I honestly didn't know how to start it off, but I hope it caught your attention. I am not all the confident about this story, since this is my first time doing a story like this. Hopefully, you'll be able to stick around :V


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Author's Notes ]:**

I didn't think much would read this story. You cannot imagine my surprise when I saw the favorites/alerts and reviews numbers. Seriously, thank you! I didn't think any would read this, since apparently my story is the first and only crossover of these two series. Sadly... Like why?! They can go so well together! I wish there was other fanfics out there other than mine, because you have no idea how much I want to read on this crossover:(

Anyways, I _hope_ that I don't fail to disappoint you. As you can tell from the last chapter it showed the beginning part of Kingsglaive. I'm trying my best to dive apart from the plot, since Kagome will be changing many things.

I also apologize for any OOC in the chapter. It took me awhile to write until I was satisfied. I don't know Nyx's character that well, and I hope I didn't make him OOC out of this.

Another apology is for the bad grammar and spelling in this. English isn't my first language (nor does has it on here. I'm not surprised though:/ ), and I am on the look-out for a beta-reader. So please bear with me until then ;~;

 **Disclaimer:** FFXV (Final Fantasy Verses XII) or Inuyasha belong to their respectful creators~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You know..."

Kagome figured this is his attempt to start a conversation between them, despite that she didn't really want to talk to him, or any of his friends. How could she? She saved them from being killed by a powerful creature.

What did these people do to show their thanks?

They've captured her.

Treated her like she's the enemy.

Interrogated her.

Until they've decided to wait for their leader to arrived to decide what to do with her. They didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. Not even a single " _thank you_ " from either of them. She saved their lives. If it wasn't for her, they would have easily lost that battle.

Kagome knows she shouldn't blame them. To them, she is just some random person that saved them. For all they know, it could just be an act from their enemy. They don't know a thing about her. She should understand that at least. Which she does, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be in a sour mood about this whole ordeal.

Besides, she was more mad at the fact that she has to continue sit here with this man until his leader arrived. It's been at least nearly an hour or two from what Kagome can tell. Her butt is already starting to hurt on the crate she is sitting on. She don't even have her backpack. They took it, and went through it for documentations or weapons to find. Her bow and arrows were taken away. She has lost access to everything she own, until they figure out what to do with her.

So excuse her if she isn't too nice about all of this.

"There's no way a girl like her was able to do that."

Kagome look over to see a male gossiping to the person next to him about her.

"I swear to you by the astrals. I saw her do it."

"What is she?"

Kagome lets out a sigh, and look away while folded her arms across her chest. She didn't like sitting here, and hearing these murmurs being spoken among these people all around her. While some tossing a glance towards her way every few minutes that passed. If anything, these people are treating her more like she is some weird creature they've found, than a person. She didn't like it in the feudal era, and she still don't like it even now.

At least, she is thankful one of them is willingly wants to talk to her.

It beats being stared like an exotic animal.

"It's not everyday you see a schoolgirl win a battle against the Nilfs." The man said.

He surprised her a bit- _not as much when he captured her on that cliff -_ when he points out she is student _,_ but then again she realize that she is wearing her old school's uniform. It wasn't like it was her choice. Midoriko made her wear these, before she even came to Eos. She don't understood why.

Was it suppose to be some reference to the journey she went out back in the past?

Most likely.

Midoriko must have thought it would be fitting for her to wear, since she is going on a whole new journey facing a different evil. Another adventure. Well... if she wanted her to wear a uniform. She should have let her wear the one she graduated in.

"Maybe they should be teaching everyone how to fight in school."

It took her a minute to realize that he was being sarcastic, before letting out a small scoff. "I'm not a schoolgirl anymore..." The man paused from wiping his dagger with a black cloth, giving her that _'don't take me as a fool'_ sort of look. She is wearing a uniform that plainly says that she is one. "I'm not, alright? I just graduated..."

 _'Like maybe five hours ago...'_

"You just graduated?" He said the words slowly, before giving her his full attention now. "How old are you? 18? 19?"

"Your boss just told you to _watch_ me. Not _interrogate_ me." Kagome reminded him of the other male that ordered him to stand here with her.

The man gave her an amused smirk, "It's not an _interrogation_. It's called, _small talk_." He points the end of the dagger in his hands towards her, before flipping in the air then catching it. "By the way, the one you called my boss isn't my boss. He may act like it, but he is merely second-in-command. Luche is just waiting for the Captain to come." He dubbed the other man as Luche. She had a feeling they'll make her wait to speak to their captain. "He'll be the one to decide what to do with you, _but_ after seeing that firework show you just did. You might have put the kingdom of Lucis in your debt." Were they really losing? She just lend a hand, because she felt like it. She didn't think she would turn the tide to their favor, and it seems that is the case. "The past few battles with those guys hasn't been going so well. It's a nice change of pace to see us get the upper hand. About damn time I say."

Kagome glance over at the other glaives, despite some of them giving her weird, or annoyed looks. There were admiration, and even thanks in their eyes that they held towards her. It made the raven-haired female turn to look back at the man with a small frown. "I didn't do it to get some big reward. I just wanted to help." She simply stated, hoping it would show that she isn't in it for big money, or to get closer to the royal family. "I couldn't sit by to let you guys get hurt by that daemon."

Pleased by her answer, the man put his dagger away, and decided to give her his name. "Nyx."

"What?"

"Name's Nyx. Nyx Ulfric. You?" He gesture to her, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Oh... I'm Kagome." She said hesitantly, unsure if she should give him her name. He didn't seem bad, but that doesn't mean she trust him completely. Then again, he is the only one that is willingly wants to speak to her, then the others do. "Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."

" _Kagome_ , huh? Funny, I've never heard a name like that before... but I suppose you're not around here" Nyx sets his dagger aside. "What did you do? To that daemon, I mean... That wasn't some ordinary magic you did there, and you don't seem the type to be a messenger to one of the gods." He points to her outfit, before letting out a few chuckles at her frown that display on her face shortly afterwards. "No offense. It would be damn embarrassing if my messenger dressed like that."

"I didn't chose to dress like this, and I'm not a " _messenger_ " for your information. It's something I can do... with a bow..." She mentally slapped herself in the face. Nice explaining there, Kagome. "It's hard to explain, but you don't need to worry. That daemon is no more."

Nyx already knows what she said is true. "I saw that when you turn it into a pile of ashes."

After all, he did witness with his very eyes, before he captured her. Just what the hell did she do? There no possibly way she simply can do that. No human can do such a thing to daemon so easily. Unless she is related to those two bloodlines that had been blessed by the astrals. She couldn't be. She don't look like she is related to either of them, especially the royal family of Lucis.

So... what is she?

From what Nyx can tell, she won't spill it if she asks. If anything, he is more than thankful that she even lend a hand in the first place. He almost lost Libertus, and nearly more men than the last battle they went to. Still... that won't mean a thing to Drautos. He would want more than her merely helping them in dire need.

It would be best if he let her be aware of that.

"Whatever you did, the Captain would want to know, and if I were you. I would talk. You may have helped us, but a word of advice from me." Nyx looked up to see the very man himself making his way towards them. Luche is accompanying him. No doubt telling him about Kagome. "It's going to take more than just one aid to win him over."

Kagome didn't have a chance to ask Nyx about it, when he suddenly stands up to his feet, and gets into position where his hands moved behind his back. Reminding her of a soldier in a way. She turn around to see why he did that, and saw that man called Luche is coming back. He is with an man that look to be in his late thirties. The captain she was told about.

Her thoughts were cut short when she noticed something a little... _off_ about him. She kept her posture firm, and tried her best to remain impassive as the two men approach her.

"This is the girl?"

"Yes, she was the one that killed that daemon from what some of us have witnessed." Luche handed a board to the man. "The imperial forces had already withdraw from the battle. After she killed that daemon, they left immediately." His eyes glance at Nyx. "Nyx Ulfric was the one who caught her, sir."

"Is that so?" The man look down at Kagome. His eyes boring into her own for a few seconds, then giving an order to the men around him. "Leave us."

Kagome look at Nyx, watching him walk away from her, not before giving her a glance back. She remembered what he said. She had to give answers his captain talk, and by the looks of it. It seem like he was right. However, there was more pressing matters than what he, nor any of his glaives know.

 _'There is something off about this guy. I sense dark aura coming from him...'_

It's been a long time, since she had sense something sinister like this. It was a presence of a demon. It's not like he is possess by one, since demons from her world don't exist here. There wasn't an impure shikon jewel that was manipulating him. This must be the starscourage she was told about. It's hard to explain, but she could see a dark cloud covering his body like a veil.

This guy just reads bad all over him.

"My name is Titus Drautos. I am the leader of these men." He spoke in an firm voice, gaining her attention. "What is your name?"

She really doesn't trust him, but what choice does she has? It's obvious she is outnumbered. She cannot say that he is the bad one here, when she has no proof. They don't have her eyes, and can see what she can. So with little choice, she has to play along. For now.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She replied back in the same tone he used. She won't reveal such weakness, nor show that she is intimidated by him. Most likely he is going to ask for her to state her business. She better just give it to him. Well... rather some of it, that is. "I've come here on a mission to meet with King Regis of Lucis."

Simple, and short.

"The king? What business do you have with his majesty?" Drautos demanded, wondering girl like would want to do with the king.

 _"Heed with caution, there are those that wish this world to be plunge into darkness"_

Midoriko's words replayed in Kagome's mind. If that is the case. Could this man be one of them? This demonic aura over him. It's not been there just recently. It seems old. Like he had it for years. For that long of period of time. It seems these people have more trouble than a simple war with the empire.

She don't trust him. She will admit that, but that doesn't mean she can't trust the others, especially Nyx. God, she wonders if he knows about his captain. Does the king know?

She really needs to see him. Right away, but first she has to deal with him.

"The Oracle." That seem to surprise Drautos. If not gain his attention. She remembered Midoriko talking about the Oracle to her. It's a good thing she is a good listener. Unlike Inuyasha. "She sent me with information. One that could benefit Lucis against the Nilfheim."

"Princess Lunafreya sent you?" He didn't seem to buy it. How could he? The princess has been captured by the empire. She is within their captivity. How could she be able to send this girl without them noticing? Let alone her defeating their forces at ease. "Do you have any proof? What information did she sent you with?"

"I wish I can tell you, but... she made me swore to keep it hidden. It is for the King alone to hear." Kagome firmly stated, trying to not break while lying. She needed to say something. If he is the captain of the glaives that are close to the king. Then he must know what she does. It doesn't have to be the truth. A simple lie for him to buy. "For it concerns his son, and the crystal."

That seem to have bought him. It would appear that he does know more than simply about the crystal. She wondered if he knows about the prince's fate. If not what is to come. If she hadn't arrived. Maybe. Regardless, it seems that lie was good enough.

Drautos stared at her. The princess has sent someone to aid Lucis? That girl hasn't given up hope like her elder brother. He allowed that brat to send her dog to give notes to the prince back and forth. Merely out of pity. He didn't expect she would do this. Princess Lunafreya has limited access to anyone, besides those associated with the empire, and the sick needing her oracle's abilities to help them.

This girl, _Kagome_ , has to be an messenger. It would explain how the princess was able to sent someone like the other messenger, Gentiana, but... Kagome isn't. So it begs the question... how did Lunafreya do this? Is she lying? It don't seem like it. She knows about the crystal, and Noctis.

Does the emperor know about this?

Does... **_he_** know?

Perhaps not, this battle was supposed to go to the empire's favor like he claimed. This was their chance to take down Lucis, and this girl... ruin it. How can they continue with their plan after this? He needs to contact them as soon as possible.

"...I find it odd that a girl like you was able to slip pass Nilfheilm's defenses just to deliver information to his majesty. Has the empire become so confident that they didn't notice this?"

There's little evidence she has to prove her case to him on Lunafreya sending her to Kucis. However, he mustn't forget that she did saved his men, despite him not wanting her to do such a thing. His majesty wouldn't be pleased if he learned that turned away someone that obviously helped them. With most of his men won over by her. He has little options to pick.

" _Regardless_ , from what some of my glaives have told me. We owe you our lives. That daemon you've easily killed couldn't be done by us, but yet you made it possible."

"Does that mean you...?"

It is what she thinks. "Lazarus."

Luche walks towards them, and addresses his captain from calling him. "Sir."

Drautos glances towards Kagome for a few seconds, before looking back at Luche. "Tell the men we're pulling out. We're heading back to Insomnia." He ordered. Luche nodded his head, and headed towards the rest of the glaives. Kagome would have smiled, but of course, he had to ruin it by saying this. "Do not get the wrong idea, girl. You are going to Insomnia, but I'm not done with you. Once his majesty has heard of what happened, you would be dealt with after. Understood?"

Kagome bit her tongue to stop herself from saying a remark back. She wanted to say the king is obviously going to expect her, but she mustn't stoop to a level of a child. _'I'm not like Inuyasha.'_ So she swallowed her pride, and agreed. "Yes..."

Like that, Drautos left her alone. _Thankfully_ , but Kagome knows she would be seeing him soon. She hasn't forgotten about that demonic presence written all over him plain as day. Once they make it to where the king is. She would let his majesty know that his so-called captain of the glaives is affected by the starscourage. It would be best for the king to know that there is a high possibility that Drautos is a traitor, and they must take extremely measures against it.

However, right now, she must be obedient, and do what he says.

"Get comfortable." Kagome's head shifted towards Nyx, instantly noticing the glaive she come to know when she first entered into this world. He shot a half-smile to her direction when she step into the large vehicle, and took a seat far in the back. They waited until a few more glaives entered inside, before they started to head out. "It's going to be a few hours for us to reach Crown city."

Kagome look at the glaives around her, before glancing away to look out towards the window. She stare out at the night sky. Hoping she has made the right choice with what she is doing.

Only one way to find out is... when she meets the king.

* * *

 **[ Author's Notes ]:**

I might have to rewatch Kingsglaive, because I only can remember Nyx, Crowly (I think that was her name), and Libertus from the glaives. Then again, I don't think they introduce that much glaives in the movie. Besides, Drautos or Luche.

I'm not going to lie. I ship Kagome with almost all the chocobros XD, but I mainly ship her with Ardyn (cause I love that trash jesus and I liked the idea of her saving him. Plus I am a sucker for good girl with bad guy sort of thing) and Noctis.

However, I am planning to do future stories or even oneshots of other pairings from this crossover (because I ship Kagome with the other chocobros too). Check the poll I have on my profile if you're interested in seeing those stories:D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you do. They help fuel me to keep going, and they are deeply appreciated:3


End file.
